


Relieve Frustrations

by thosefrecklestho



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosefrecklestho/pseuds/thosefrecklestho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This. Is. A. Short. </p><p>They've rescued the 47 (because Harper is ALIVE!)<br/>They've settled in their own camp away from the adults, Clarke and Bellamy as their leaders again.<br/>Bellamy's caught a bad case of the feels, and goes to relieve some tension, only to have the object of his feels walk in on him ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relieve Frustrations

Everyone had finally settled. It had been just over a month since the Mount Weather rescue, and three weeks since the peace treaty with the grounders. The delinquents didn't want to stay with the main station if the ark, and now more ark survivors were joining them, they hadn't felt they belonged. Clarke and Bellamy decided it was time to take back their people, and so they did.  
Two weeks ago they separated from the adults, and went to an old crash site, rebuilding their camp. It took the two weeks, but they finally had everything set. A medical tent, food storage, everyone had a place to sleep, and eat.  
Bellamy had once again been put in a leadership position, and that's where he belonged. Clarke led with him. Just as before. But something was different. The relationship between the two had changed drastically after Finn was given over to the grounders.  
He had been her comfort, and her support. And some time between then and now, he had stirrings.  
Feelings that decided to show at the worst of opportunities.  
Some kid got gashed up falling down a steep hill, Bellamy is helping stitch the kid up, and gets distracted by Clarke's icy hues. The kid could have bled out. He's helping in the smokehouse, when Clarke comes in for shift change, he almost burns a weeks worth of meat. These things kept happening, and Bellamy couldn't figure out why. One if the kids noticed something, and while on guard with him made a crack,  
"You've caught the feels for the princess man."  
That kid got clocked upside the head. 

About a week passed, Bellamy grew irritable, easily aggravated and more of an all around ass. Clarke was worried about him. They were all sitting for dinner when some bumped into Bellamy and he went off in the poor kid, before storming off to his tent. 

Why was he so agitated. His cock twitched as if to answer him. Pent up sexual frustration. Everyone was eating, no one would bother him...

Bellamy unbuckled his pants, letting them drape off his hips, but not completely losing them. His shirt was lifted up to his chest, didn't need to ruin it. 

The first thought in his mind was Clarke. Her long golden hair, her piercing blue eyes, her perfectly curvy body. He was hard already, and he hasn't thought of anything sexual. 

His hand wrapped around his throbbing member, his free hand rested behind his head. Eyes closed, and thinking of his princess, he started stroking.

He thought of her curves, her perfect breasts. The way her hair would fall when she let it down.  
He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, biting it as he continued. 

He thought of that one morning he found her bathing in the creek, and saw more of her than he meant to. Her supple breast, and hard nipples, wet hair falling down her back. The small, silk looking patch of hair between her legs. 

Bellamy groaned as he got closer to cumming. She drove him crazy. In the best way possible. His hand started moving faster grasping his erection. 

So. Close.

"Bellam--- oh!"  
His eyes shot open as she widened hers. She wanted to turn and go. She wanted to hide or avert her eyes. But the sight of him, hard cock in handz kept her there paralyzed. 

Bellamy smirked his cocky smirk, and licked his lips looking over at her 

"You gonna stand there and stare? Or help me, Princess?"


End file.
